Trusting You
by daisherz365
Summary: A small brainchild of mine's that takes place literally the moment Sherlock returns. There is blood, tears and a tad bit of fluff. Sherlolly w/ Jollock friendship.


**Trusting You**

_Sometimes inspiration just hits when I'm watching things and I just have to write it out. I hope you enjoy this. - Day_

There are those days when things go swimmingly and there are the ones where you just wish you didn't have to experience the dragging of the next one. Unfortunately this night was neither. It was just so much worse.

Molly Hooper was sure of two things certainly. She was a complete mess physically and emotionally. If the tears that were streaming down her face was any indication of this then all the blood that covered her bare hands all the way up to her elbows gave it off even more. She had been trying her best not to say anything. She was doing her best to concentrate at her stressful task at hand.

Not the mention the fact this wasn't a corpse...yet. He also happened to be the best friend of the man who was hovering all around her. He wouldn't stop moving on criticizing her for not doing something useful, something that would prolong the life of the man laying on the wooden floor of the entrance to 221B Baker Street.

She had been in this cramped position since being called over by the taller and frantic technically dead detective. Now he was just there nearly breathing down her neck as she performed the extruciating task of taking bullets out of the chest of the once war consumed John Watson.

From what he had raved about earlier on it was clear that Sherlock had been at the doorstep trying to convince said doctor that he wasn't dead. There was no illusion or disguised there. He was just there in the flesh. John had stilled and then he was tossed back as gunshots came from out of nowhere.

Now Molly was there practically drenched in the man's blood as she had to open him up while a visibly shaken Miss Hudson stood near by monitoring John's vitals. There was no anesthesia just an unconscious but alive patient and a doctor who had to use all of her strength not to sew the man she loved mouth shut.

He was breaking her heart at the moment (when wasn't he?) as he continued to hover above her pacing short feet near them. Molly had done her best not to break out into a full on sob at this situation. She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this.

A man who she pined over for years before the fallen soldier laying under her hands holding on barely by the thread she was using to suture him up with, was in a state she had never seen before. Not even the few years before when she let him stay with her. This was not something either of them could have imagined happening. This was not the goal. This was disastrous.

However, she was doing what she could to make sure another funeral would not would be needed. John Watson was her friend too and it was killing her to not be the one in his place. It was bad to think that way but she wouldn't mind it as long as it would get Sherlock to still just a bit.

It would have been better because no one would truly grieve much for her. Her self worth wasn't anything compared to this wonderful man right now. He was worth much more to Sherlock Holmes and she would die trying to make sure he didn't become like his best friend had. She couldn't handle that.

She couldn't even bring herself to ask the older woman in the room to phone the woman he had been seeing for a little over a year and a half; Mary. This was all too much.

It was as she was finishing suturing up the last of the openings when Molly decided to speak her mind. She had had enough of it. Sherlock was beyond consoling at the moment but she didn't give two fucks at this moment. She just needed peace for a few moments.

"Sherlock!" She stood up, stepped over the body of the scarred John Watson after telling Mrs. Hudson that he would be fine after a bit more rest. She had done what she could for now. Now it was time to take care of the other one. It pained her to turn to him and see him like this. He was shook to the core and Molly knew he couldn't rationalize anything at the moment. Not when John was in peril.

That is where the tides shifted. She could focus even when she was under stress, he could with the exception of this. This wasn't any kind of case, this was a life. A truly precious one at that.

She had forgotten about the fact that she had blood or her hands and grabbed his face and made him look at her. She was determined to get him to understand. "Sherlock." She said quietly this time as he turned his blue orbs on her face irises tracing every imperfection she was positive was still present. "You said you trusted me once, if you meant that.." she paused to think how to phrase what she wanted to really say here. While she could have done a few things here she decided on something different but firm. "If you still mean it I need you to be patient. I am in control right now. John will be fine. He is safe now. You need to reign it in and try to focus on that. Tomorrow morning then we'll know what the next step is. I'll call in a favor and see what he'll need then. Do you understand?"

Instead of giving her a yes or a no he grabbed her by the wrists and spoke slowly. "You're shaking and covered in blood. Go, clean up." He stepped back from her as he began walking towards the hall where she knew the rooms and bathroom was.

She followed him after a moment, glancing over at John to see that he was still there and still breathing. After a smile and nod from Mrs. Hudson, Molly made her way down the hall and towards the bathroom.

The shower was already running for her and she shut the door before doing what she needed to do. She heard the door open and close once while she was washing away the evidence of her procedure near the front door, but she pretended to not to notice. Just as she pretended to be perfectly fine as she slipped on the familiar grey cotton shirt that she had seen him wear before and the sweatpants that were much too long for her. She felt safe in them.

She continued on with the act as she trailed on to the bedroom where she knew they had taken the injured army doctor to rest. Sherlock had brought a chair in there and was sitting there as he lifted his gaze away from his friend to see her standing there.

Molly opened her mouth to say something when he addressed something she had been thinking of. She almost wanted to smile at his way of still knowing what crossed her mind. She just left him there after hearing him say, "I'll take the sofa."

She made sure that the front room was back to it's pristine condition before going back down the hall to the only other bedroom in the place. She decided against looking around it and took comfort in the sheets. They were soft and silky but that didn't matter much as she closed her eyes and didn't resurface until the next morning.

She checked on John and made the necessary calls - one to a trauma doctor she trusted and the other to Mary who had been worried after not hearing from her love, then she shed those clothes that most certainly didn't belong on her for her own that had been washed during the night.

As she drifted down the stairs she figured she would come back in a day or two to check on her friends. Sherlock decided to find her again before she could even begin to hail and cab. "Leaving, Molly."

He didn't ask like any normal bloke. He was back to observing again. She just turned slightly so that she could glance at him. "I was trying to be discreet." She laughed airily as the nervousness set in again.

"No goodbyes then." He was searching her for something as he met her on the ground.

Molly just shook her head. "I was going to come back. I have work and...well I did learn from the best." She smiles a little.

Sherlock moved quickly. He circle one of his arms around her shoulders and pulls her towards him completely taking her off guard causing her to almost feel crushed as she comes in contact with his warm chest. She sort of puts her hands out to catch herself which leads to a bit more awkwardness. She almost asks him what exactly he's doing when she feels his lips against her head. He leaves it there just briefly before he's speaking to her but she isn't staring at him.

"I do trust you. You're the only one I would call for this. I believe in you even if you don't. I...thank you Molly for everything."

She only says one thing before he is gone and has let her go ultimately. "Any time."


End file.
